mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Pinch/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|As a pegasus Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Bridle Gossip Tumbleweed S1E9.png|Watch out, Ruby Pinch! Mom is gonna pull you inside! Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Sorry, too late! Call of the Cutie Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Ruby Pinch and the others watching Diamond Tiara getting all of the attention as usual. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Talking to Liza Doolots. Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|Fluttershy getting ready to start the race. Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|The racers rush past and make Fluttershy go spinning. Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png|Watches Rainbow Dash zoom by. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Cheering for Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Can you find Ruby Pinch? If you're having trouble, keep reading this: she's in between Piña Colada (unicorn error) and Dinky Hooves. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Wow, Ruby Pinch really loves Piña Colada and Noi! Ruby Pinch ID S2E3.png|Ruby Pinch, Dinky Doo, Noi, Piña Colada, Liza Doolots, Aura, Princess Erroria, Tornado Bolt and Cotton Cloudy are SO CUTE! The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png|Ruby Pinch is so playful! Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Uh Oh, she's stuck The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|Ah, the innocence of children. Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Hurricane Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Ruby Pinch admiring Featherweight's cutie mark. Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png|Ruby Pinch reading the newspaper. Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png Ruby Pinch S2E25.png Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Aura, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png |index}}